


Temper Temper

by Oberon_Weiss



Category: The Soul Stone War - Morgan Vane
Genre: Biting, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent, M/M, Manhandling, Multiple Orgasms, Spoilers for Manerkol's route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:33:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23057029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oberon_Weiss/pseuds/Oberon_Weiss
Summary: Upon meeting Manerkol again in their dreamworld, Talan loses his temper at him and pays the price.
Relationships: Manerkol/MC
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Temper Temper

Talan knew his temper would get him in trouble one day, and now with Manerkol glaring at him with fury in his eyes he understood that he would finally reap what he sowed. He knew, _he knew_ that he shouldn’t have provoked him, the high king who was now his soulmate.

But when Talan arrived in the dream world that they shared he had been nothing but a fount of caustic rage and hurt. He then snarled out the words that caused Manerkol’s normally smug and sneering face to morph into an expression of absolute fury.

_“I should have never wished for this cursed bond!”_

Talan cried out as he felt his soulmate’s cold hand tug his hair and wrench his head back to meet a cruel red eyed gaze, through his tears he bared his teeth at him but, Talan knew it was futile like a stray dog trying to fight off a wolf.

“Know your place.” The words were hissed.

He screamed as fangs pierced his flesh and Talan knew this was not a bite for pleasure, not like last time this was his punishment. He tried to stop it, but he felt himself writhing and clawing at Manerkol’s back, anything to stop the pain he was in, and then slowly his strength failed, and he laid limp in the raven-haired man’s grasp.

Talan’s head lolled to the side as he looked up at his soulmate’s cruel eyes, he then let out a startled whine when the man’s head bent and he begin licking at the wound on his neck, a strange warmth suffusing his body.

“You see my pet? I can give you both pleasure and pain but, you always resist me so much that I must punish you.” He croons.

Manerkol’s smile turns wicked “Ah but you like this don’t you Ulaidh? Being punished and made to submit.” He murmurs.

“Don’t deny it my mate, I see everything in you remember? Your dirtiest thoughts and darkest desires.”

“Shut up! You’re wrong, I’m not like that-!”

Talan shouts as Manerkol’s fangs pierce the other side of his neck but instead of draining his essence, the fangs simply stay in as if to hold him there.

In the meantime, he felt himself being drawn into the raven-haired man’s lap, as he sits down in an armchair that seems to have materialized out of the air. There to his dismay Talan makes a discovery, Manerkol is hard.

He attempts to struggle with his weak strength only to let out a whine of pain as his hair is tugged again and then shivers as Manerkol’s icy hands creep beneath the thin sleep shirt he’s wearing, tracing patterns on his chest. The man pinches and tugs at Talan nipples causing the red-haired man to let out another weak whine.

Manerkol’s retracts his fangs and chuckles darkly when the other man whimpers at its loss.

“How cute.” He croons in the red-haired man’s ear.

“You squirm and fight even though your body wants this pet, maybe if you submit like a good boy, I’ll give you what you need.”

Talan opened his mouth to snarl and protest but what comes out instead is a quiet, “please.”

“Hmmm? That’s not what I want to hear Ulaidh, do better.”

Icy fingertips tilt his chin up to meet Manerkol’s cruel gaze.

“It’s so simple pet, just two little words and I will give you all the pleasure you desire, wouldn’t you like that?”

Talan is torn, he doesn’t want to give in to the man despite his body and soul demanding he do so but….

“I…. I submit, do what with me what you wish.” He says quietly.

He’s then pulled into a bruising kiss, letting out a strangled moan as Manerkol pulls him closer.

“Good boy Talan, _such a good mate_.”

The red-haired man pants harshly against Manerkol’s mouth as he quickly divested of his clothes, the man nips at Talan’s neck but doesn’t break skin this time. He moans brokenly clawing at Manerkol’s back as the icy fingers stretch him open.

“Feels good doesn’t it pet? I told you I would give you what you want if you submitted.” Manerkol murmurs wickedly in his ear.

Talan cannot speak only let out whines and moans as his soulmate does what his wants to him.

“You look so good like this, needy and pilant, so desperate for my cock aren’t you?” The raven haired man withdraws his fingers making Talan give a quiet whine of protest, before feeling the head of Manerkol’s cock at his hole.

“Please Manerkol, my mate please I need it, _I need it so bad.”_

“You’re like a bitch in heat, maybe next time I should collar and leash you, make it so you can never escape me.” The king whispers darkly in his ear.

Talan can only writhe and gasp out his soulmate’s name as he is finally filled with Manerkol’s cock.

His hips pinned into place by icy hands, he can only endure it, as his soulmate’s thick cock thrusts into him again and again. If he had any coherency, he would’ve realized the mess he looked like now, eyes glassy with tears and pleasure, his mouth open and drooling as obscene moans poured from his throat.

Talan could feel his orgasm approaching and tried to make his mate stop, but Manerkol kept going, thrusting deeper and deeper until suddenly he bit his neck for the third time, his fangs going in deep as the red haired man came with a wail.

And then Manerkol kept going.

_“M-Manerkol wait, stop it’s too much!”_

His voice was hoarse, and he could feel more tears coming from the overstimulation, as his soulmate continued to fuck him.

“Really Ulaidh? I think I can give you one more, I did say that I was going to give you what you needed didn’t I?” The words are muttered against his skin.

Talan let’s out a gasp, as the man continues to thrust into him, one of hands tugging on his hair and the other one stroking his cock.

“Too much! It’s way too much please!” He cries but the red eyed man doesn’t relent, and with a sob Talan comes for a second time. This time Manerkol follows suit and he let’s out a pitiful whimper as he feels his soulmate’s seed fill him.

Talan can only lay there against Manerkol’s chest as his soulmate strokes his sweaty hair. The raven-haired man’s expression one of wicked satisfaction.

“Good boy pet, doesn’t it feel good when you finally give in?”

“Yes Ulaidh...” Talan’s voice is an exhausted whisper.

He let’s out a soft noise as Manerkol kisses him again this time much softer and gentler.

“Who do you belong to Talan.”

“You…. Manerkol, I belong to you.”

His soulmate smirks at him like a contented and full cat.

“That’s right my pet you belong to me. _Forever.”_


End file.
